immortal phoenix
by gold pheonix
Summary: What happens if Bella was not as normal as every on thought. What if she was something more. Something even more powerfull then a vampire.
1. What if she was

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

I hope u like please read and review 

Bella looked up from her homework in time to see Edward come in throw the window.

"Hi I thought u were coming be earlier" she said as she went back to doing her home work

"I was but something came up and I couldn't get here till know"

"What did some thing happen to some one is Victoria back"

"Um no nothing like that nothing serious"

"Are u going to tell me or leave me hanging here"

"It really doesn't mater ok it was nothing big any ways"

" Fine is u say so but I'm not going to give up u know"

"Of course not it wouldn't be you if you gave up would it" as long as she doesn't know it wont hurt her or any one else for that mater he thought to him self. Beside its not even possible that it could still be running in her veins that last know one in her bloodline have it was over 200 years ago or so Carlisle says.

I mean its probably no long in there family. So definitely there is know resin to worry about it or even to inform her that it even exists at all it would probably just freak her out. So unless there's resin to believe it possible ill just keep it to my self.

"Earth to Edward"

"Sorry what did u say" he said shacking his head.

Hum what gotten I to him lately " I said come sit down on the bed" while patting the bed.

Edward crossed the room and sat down on the bed in front of Bella. He slowly took the math book out of her hands and setting it on the floor. He then took her hand in his then dropped it back where it had been a moment before.

He couldn't do this he just couldn't sit here and pretend that there was a possibility that it could be true and not tell her. But was she ready and for that mater was he ready to tell her definitely not. Standing abruptly he got up and went to the widow.

"What were are you going u just got here"

"I have to go ill see u tomorrow at school"

Bella got up and crossed the room to give him a hug but before she got there he was gone. Had she done something wrong something to upset him tears started to fill her eye's had she upset him that much.

She hadn't even asked him to change her something she rarely did any more yes she so really badly wanted to be a vampire but not at the cost of there relationship. Though in her mind it would probley improve the relationship rather then hurt it. Because then he wouldn't always be worried about hurting her. But Edward never saw it that way he always saw it as taking a way a bit of her soul. She didn't care how could she if she got to spend every day for the rest of with that angel.

It would be a fair trade for her soul at lest she thought so and any ways she didn't think that it would dam her soul and neither did Carlisle. Beside they were "vegetarians" so it wouldn't be like she was taking another human life or any thin gust animals.

She was now in a heap on the floor cry softly to her self as to not wake up her dad.

Sometime during her crying season she must have fallen a sleep because when she woke up had no clue that she had ever fallen a sleep. She had a horrible pain in her neck and back probley from sleeping on the floor. Or so she thought. Getting up she looked at the clock it was only 3 in the morning. She would try to go back to bed.

Slowly making it to her she climbed in and curled up under her sheets. She soon fell asleep and her dreams were filed with Edward and something else something that dint make sense her wing and powers that she could not possibly have. Bu they were just dream and could never happen it was probably just he conscious try to work thing out. How wrong she was for something was coming that would forever change her life.


	2. And so it begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

I hope u like please R&R.

And I'm sorry for the spelling errors in advance don't hate me.

So here it is

And so it Begins 

She sat strait up. What the hell had woken her up had it been the dream she was just having. What had she been dreaming about she couldn't remember. O well it couldn't have been that important if she couldn't remember. She looked over at the clock 6:45 no point in try to go back to sleep know. Right at that moment the pain in her neck and back decided to make it self know. O well it wasn't that bad if she just didn't think about it. And besides it was just form sleeping on the floor for half the night. Right? A nice hot shower would take it all a way.

So getting up out of bed she grabbed her bag full of her toiletries and head to the bathroom. It was early enough that her father was up and she saw him on the way to the bathroom as he was heading down stairs to get ready for work. He still hadn't quite forgiven her for the whole motorbike thing yet. It was better then before when he kept looking at her with those disappointed eyes.

"You're up early," he said to her in a tight voice

"Yep I couldn't sleep so I thought I would just get up and get ready early" was all she said in a stressed out voice.

She headed in to the bathroom and turned on the shower and got in. she started to think about last night and how abruptly Edward had left it just didn't make sense. And what did he mean that he would meet her at school. Why was he not picking her up like he always did? Had she really done something that wrong that he was no longer meeting her before school. It just didn't make sense to her. Getting out of the shower she toweled her self of and finished up with the rest of her toiletries.

She then went and got dressed and got her stuff ready for school. After every thing was packed up and ready to go she headed down stairs to have breakfast. By this time her dad had all ready left and it was just herself in the kitchen. She grabbed a ball and some cereal from the cupboard. Sitting down to eat her mind wondered a gain to Edward and last night but before she could think on it some more she closed it off so as not to cry before school.

Beside it was probley nothing he was probley just hungry and had not wanted to hurt her so he left. Not that she would mind being bitten by him and turned in to a vampire. But know Edward that was probably it she hoped so any way.

Getting up from the table she put her dishes in the sink and left for school as to not be late. Seeing how she had to drive the truck because Edward was not there to pick her up and it would take her longer to get to school.

Getting in the truck she noticed that the pain had not gone away and if any thing it was getting worse if any thing. But it was probably one of those aches that would be gone be the afternoon so nothing big. Right?

When she got to school she noticed that Edward was not there which only seamed to confirm that he had probably on hunting with Emmett and Jasper. She went of to class. But by lunchtime the pain her back had gotten worse not better as she thought it should have. By the time lunch was over her whole body had broken out in to a sweet. This didn't make any sense what was wrong with her.

"hay are u ok" Jessica asked her with concern written all over her face.

Deciding to lie she said, "ya I'm fine I think I just need some fresh air" as she got up and headed for the door. Maybe some fresh air would do her some good after all. So she headed out side. Standing in the chilly November air it did make her fell a little better after all. So when the bell rang she head of to her class.

Sitting down all that had gone a way out side came back. She was suddenly wishing that Edward were there he would make every thing ok just like it was suppose to be. Raising her hand she asked the teacher if she could go get a drink.

"Of course u may Bella you have ten mints ok" she in formed her

"Ok" she said as she got shakily to her feet.

She never made it to the door. She must have fainted all she could remember was that she had been heading in that direction when every thing went back. She was now lying down in a bed at the hospital. Her dad must have fallen asleep watching over her for he had his head resting against the bed. How long had she been out? Shifting a little to try to ease the pain in her back she accidentally bumped her dad waking him up.

"Hay Hun how are u felling" he asked "no u need any thing are u in any pain do u want me to go get the doctor"

Before she could even answer any of his questions in walked Carlisle. He looked at her then at her dad.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave for just a second chief Swan while I look over Bella to make sure that she doesn't have a concussion. He got up and left the room looking back as he left and saying "ill just be right out side you need anything and ill get it ok"

"Ok" was all Bella got out before the door closed behind him? Carlisle turns back to wards her and started checking things out. After making sure every things ok. He gives something for the pain in her back.

Just as she falling back in unconsciousness she hears her father come back in and hears Carlisle tell him "I gave her something for her back she just bruised it really bad but what I gave her will numb the pain" her dad says some thing but she cant really make it out.

Just as she's falling a sleep something hit her (not literally) she never told Carlisle about he back and she had never checked it out to see if some thing was wrong with her back so how had known. What was going on was there something really wrong with her and was Carlisle keeping something from her. Before she could think more on this her world went black and she drifted in to unconsciousness.


	3. what the hell is going on?

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Ok I hope you like. I had some one go over it so hopefully there are less grammatical mistake this time and I'm sorry about that. Any ways this one is a little bit longer then the last one so I hope you enjoy it. And I would like to thank all of you the reviewed that made me really happy.

The next time Bella woke up it was morning and the sun was shining through the window. Her dad was yet again asleep with his head resting against the bed. But now there was a new occupant sitting in the chair at the far side of the room. He was looking out the window off in his own world. What was he thinking about? He hadn't even noticed that she was a wake yet and that was not like him at all.

She didn't want to disturb her dad but after lying in the same position for goodness knows how long. She was starting to hurt all over. Or was it the drugs had finally worn of. This brought her back to the night before if it had even been the night before it all depended on how long she had been knocked out for. She would ask about that later. How had Carlisle known that her back was bothering her? She had not told him or maybe she had and couldn't remember doing it that was possible to. Was he keeping something from her if she hadn't told him and what if that something was that there was something really horribly wrong with her?

Then there was Edward was he in on it and was that why he couldn't be near her because he was disappointed in him self. Or that she would be mad at him for not telling her in the first place. How stupid that sounded even in her head of course not she was just being paranoid he could not possibly know. Carlisle probably new about the pain because after all he was her doctor that and she was always hurting herself. She was just worried over nothing and besides even if there were something going on, which there wasn't, Edward would never have something to do with it. That and he had been of hunting with Emmett and Jasper hadn't he?

While she had been thinking Edward had turned around and noticed that Bella was awake. Watching her he saw many emotions flicker across her face pain being the most prominent. He should have told her. He just should have then they wouldn't be here right now. She wouldn't be so confused and that maybe he could have by telling her stopped all her pain from happening. That was wish full thinking on his part and lying to him self would not help. For there was no way to stop the pain at least not until she was completely changed into what she was suppose to be.

He didn't like that thought nor did he like the thought that his Bella was in pain. So getting up she left the room in search of his dad. Carlisle would be at lest able to numb the pain for a while.

Why had she not told any one about the pain in the first place? Why had she not told him he could have told her and this would have never happened. Because you weren't there you were being too cowardly to face her and teller what was happening to her. But instead you avoided her hoping that it would never come to be. You could have been the one to prevent all of this but you didn't. The voice in his head told him. His little voice was right of course but there was nothing he could do about it know well except for finding Carlisle were was he any ways.

The door had made a soft click startling Bella out of her thoughts. Looking over at the door she noticed that Edward was gone. Was he still mad at her that when he noticed she was awake he left? No probably not he probably just gone to get some thing yes that was it of to get something. The sound of the door had woken her dad up. He was now looking around the room wondering were the noise had come from. After giving up on it entirely he turned towards Bella with concern written all over his have. And when he spoke that concern was etched in to his voice no mater how hard he tried not to let it. "How are you feeling? How is your back? Is it hurting you?"

But yet again Carlisle came in to the room before she could answer him and tell him that yes her back was hurting her.

"And how is my favorite patient" Carlisle asked while checking her over.

"My back and my neck hurt and I have a bit of a headache," she told. his sighing after she had fin finished.

"Well I give you something for that and then you and your dad can be out of here how's that sound to you" he told her putting away the stuff he had been using to check her over.

"Good" was all she could get out before her turned around and started to talk to her dad.

"Now Charlie if any thing comes up any thing at all with pain or anything like that bring her back here immediately" Carlisle explained to Charlie as if he was telling a two year old not to be running around with scissors.

In all that time Edward hadn't moved an inch he was still standing where he had been when he first walked back in to the room. His hands were stuffed in to his pockets and he was looking down at the floor. Just like a little boy who had been caught lying about something that he hadn't meant to do in the first place. He shifted his feet and looked up at Bella. What she was in his eyes confused the hell out of her. It was that said this is my entire fault. How could tit be his fault he couldn't have known that she was sick. If she was even sick at all. Why not ask?

"Doctor Cullen" she asked

"Yes Dear" was all he said in response

"um what's wrong with me any ways" she had said it now to wait had see what his response would be. He paused for a moment. a moment to long. To normal people that didn't know the Cullen's this would have seemed fine but not to her she new better by know. When Carlisle paused something was up for he told it like it was, no sugar coating for him?

"Well we believe that you haven't been getting the proper nourishment that a girl your age needs, I have told your dad that he is going to have to keep a close eye on what you are eating. Not eating right caused you to faint which then of course caused you to injure your back neck and head." He was lying first they both new that she was eating properly. If she wasn't then Edward would make sure that she was. He would not allow any thing less. And second Carlisle didn't know her back and neck had already been hurting before she had fainted. There for they had nothing to do with what he was talking about they were in fact the problem not an effect of the problem. Though the head thing she could see as happening in a fall but what if it wasn't what if it to a part of the problem. She looked over at Edward and he was doing it again he would not even look at her. What the hell was going on? She knew for sure that something was in fact going on but what. Also that what ever was going on both Carlisle and Edward where in on it or they new about it, that in her mind was just the same as doing it. What she didn't see was her father look her way as well.

This made her mad what where those two keeping from her and what about the others were they in on it too. Her fathers voice broke into her thoughts. "So those pills that you are giving her they well help to ease the pain that she's in?" Charlie questioned Carlisle.

"Yes" was the only response that Carlisle gave. He stayed silent for a second then added "I'll go fill out the prescription now and when I get back you and Bella are free to go."

As soon as he had left the room in bounced Alice! From what Bella could tell Alice had nothing to do with what was going on at all. Maybe she could help her find out what was going on but later she would ask her not right know.

"How are you feeling" Alice asked giving Bella that no nonsense look.

"Better I guess but it is kind of hard to tell with all the medication" she joked

Alice gave her a smile then turned to her brother and gave him a look that said have you told her look. Before Bella could ask about it in walked Carlisle with the medication for her to take home.

"Okay you're good to go I'll just leave and let you get changed Bella Edward why don't you come with me" he informed every one in the room.

Bella gave Alice a pleading look that said please help me get changed. Alice got it and said "Mr. Swan why don't you leave the room and I'll help Bella to get dressed" she told him

Both Bella and Charlie looked relived at that. It was on thing to change your child when they were younger it was another thing when they were full ground and pretty much independent.

"Thank you" Bella whispered to Alice as her dad left the room.

"No problem" Alice told her while giving her a reassuring smile.

So Alice got her dressed and just before she was about to go get Charlie to come in so she could take her room Bella stopped her with a question. "I know you know something about what's going on with Edward and Carlisle and I just want to know and I was hoping you could tell me"

"I wish I could but I can't. Not right know any way and besides it's not my right to tell you, you will just have to be patient and wait I promises you this that, you will find out soon very soon" she said this in her quiet voice and then turned around and went out the door.

It was not her father that came in but Edward. She gave him a look that said I'm not happy with you but he ignored it. Instead he informed her that he was taking her out to her dad's car. He picked her up and carried her out of the hospital. And put her nicely in the front seat of her dad's car. Shutting the door then turning around heading for his own car. She may or may not have heard him say I'll see you back at your house. Her dad got in and they headed home.


	4. Where the truth comes out part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I'm sorry that it has taken so long for me to up date. I have had a lot of things going on in the last month that has made it impossible to update my computer decided to did not wan't work so I had to get it fixed don't you just hate when that happens. I know that this chap is short but I promise that the next will be longer and hopefully come out sooner then this one if my computer decides not to have another freak out. So with out further a due I give you the next chap I hope you enjoy.

Where the truth comes out part 1 

As soon as Bella got in to the house she headed up stairs to rest. She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up there was a shooting pain in her back. Rolling over to grab the pills that her dad had left for her on the bedside table she found the one person she had not been expecting to see sitting there. Well she had hoped but when he hadn't been there when she got home she had pretty much given up on Edward coming over to see her at all. But there he was looking a handsome as ever. He reached over and hand her the pill that she needed to take and in the blink o an eye left and came back with a glass of water for her to take the pill with. This had all been done in silence and it was starting to get on Bella's nerves just a little it made her think even more that something was definitely going on with him

After taking her pill she set the glass of water down on the table and looked towards Edward. Who had in the time she was taking the oil gone and sat back down in the chair.

The silence continued to fill the room make it so unbearable to be there. It was not like any of the silences that had come before it which had been comforting it was the silence of thing left unsaid of things never told that should have been told but weren't. Bella was the one to break the silence.

"So why are you here" she asked it seamed logical to her he had been ignoring her for know resin and he was obviously keeping something from her that was for sure.

" What kind o question is that Bella, I'm here because I'm worried about you is that so hard to believe I care about you and what is happening to you" shit he had said too much. There was no point know in trying to cover it up it was going to happen sooner or later he would have preferred later. It was however her right to know and whether he told her or some one else she had a right to know. Thinking about it he wished to tell her he didn't want her to here it from some one else.

" Well u have been ignoring… wait what do you mean what is happening to me nothing is happening to me your dad said it was from well what ever it was that he said you were in the room you herd him" she looked up at him then right in the eye and she saw it he was hiding it well something from her and the look that he was giving her said he was so so sorry for what he was doing.

" Yes he did say that didn't he" was all that he replied with. He looked down after he said that, any were but looking up at her. He just couldn't do it but he new that it was his responsibility to do it.

" Well then there you go there is nothing wrong with me" she told him then looking at hi but he wasn't looking at her and she so wanted him to she want him to tell her what was going on. She wanted him to look up at her and tell her that every thing was fine that every thing would be fine. That in the end what ever it was that was bothering him would get better. That she to would get better. Come to think about it she just wanted all of this to be a bad bream and that she would wake up and it would all be gone and none of would have happened. When he finally looked up she new that one of her questions would be answered. She just didn't think it would be the answer that she would be getting. One that would in the end changer her world forever whether for good or bad was yet to be seen?


	5. Where the truth comes out part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Where the Answers Come Out part two

He looked down again trying to figure out how best to ferias what he was about to tell her. He knew that it was going to change

her. The rest of her life was never going to be the same again. He looked back up in to her pleading eyes. She looked like she was

on the brink of tears then again maybe she was who knew how much pain she was in and the fact that all of them and been keeping

this secret from her probley was not helping the fact.

"How are you feeling? Are the pills helping the pain any" Edward asked her

She just nodded her head. He could tell that she was starting to get a little impatient with him on finding out what was wrong with

her. But were to start was the question then it came to him at the beginning of course where it all started.

"First are you comfortable because this could take a while and once I start let me finish before you ask any question or you will

get both of us confused" Edward questioned her.

Again the only answer she gave was the nodding of her head indicating that she had heard him and understood what he was asking

of her.

" Right then a long time a go I'm not even sure how long ago it was I guess around the same time when vampires first came to be

if you can call it that. There was this group of people that where gifted with powers. What they are I can only guess over time they

evolved changed adapted to there surroundings. They were protectors in a sense both vampire and werewolf's have different names

for them we vampires call them the immortals. Over the years their number dwindled till we thought them to be extinct for it was

not of our knowledge how they came to be in the first place. They were a being to be feared and yet respected at the same time.

After they vanished we did not think that they would ever come to be again. Then a few years back we came across a boy that at the

time no one could figure out what was wrong with. They thought he was going to die. He had the same symptoms that you have

currently. They are going to get a lot worse before they get any better. But it will I promise and we will all try to make it as

comfortable as possible. Any way after a couple of week the pain went away and was replaced by a tingly sensation in the upper

back. That is were his wings appeared a few hours later." He posed he could tell that she was confused and was upset.

So he got up and walked over to her and sat down on the edge of her bed took his had in hers brought it to his lips and kissed it.

Then placed it back on to her lap placed his arms around her picked her up and placed her in his lap. Make sure she was

comfortable first before he started again.

"If you want we can stop and continue later," he told her

" No later is not going to make it any better and I though there was suppose to be no interruptions," she said to him with

questioning eyes.

"Every well then I will continue but if I think it is getting to much for you then I am going to stop" Edward

She nodded her head.

" So after the wings appeared it took him a while to get accustomed to them but eventually he did. With his wing had come the

powers that I was talking about earlier as far as I know the only powers that are likely to be the same and this is a big maybe is the

power to heel really fast like vampires do and the power to make it look like the wings that you have are not there at all this way

just like we vampires keep what we are a secret so to do you." He posed " I think that is enough for one time don't you"

"But I have so many questions like what happened to the boy…" she started

" All in good time those questions will be answered I promises." He said

She could here the worry in his voice

" For know just go to sleep you will need all the energy you can get." He said as he put her back down on the bed covered her up

and passed her one of her pills to take. He then walked over and sat down in the chair and waited for her to fallback to sleep.


	6. when the problems start

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**When the Problems Start**

She rolled over towards the wall away from a "sleeping Edward" had that all been a dream. It had to have been because it could

not have been real. Her being what was it called an immortal. Ok ya she believed in vampires and werewolves but those things

existed. She had seen them with her own two eyes and they were talked about all the time in books and fairy tails where had she

ever hard about immortals. Nowhere they had not even made it in to any fairy tails or folk lour at lest none of the ones that she

had ever heard. Ok that didn't signify any thing but all of those thing had at lest been based on some truth and the fact that these

creatures did not appear in any thing must mean something. It must be her drugged over brain trying to make sense of all that had

happened putting things together to make the pieces fit. None of it had really happened well her being sick had happened and the

whispering had happened. So she must have put them together and come up with this elaborate but somewhat warped story about

why this was all happening since no one else was telling her.

She turned back over to look at Edward he was still in his "sleep" mode. He did look kind of peaceful that way, know if only she

could get up and go to the washroom with out him noticing. Ha that was funny if even possible for her not to disturb him to get

up and go somewhere he had probably notice the moment she had rolled over the first time that she was awake. Well if she

waited any longer she was going to make a complete fool of her self. She sat up slowly. The room around her started to spin and

she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Edward had gotten up and was coming towards her or rather 3 of him where. She

turned her head away from him and towards the wall to help stop the felling in her stomach that she was getting. She could tell

Edward had said something but what it was she had no clue. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she turned back around to

look at him. That had been a bad idea she felt her stomach do a somersault. She was going to be sick and that was something she

did not wont to do in front of Edward. She stood up and pushed Edwards had aside she could do this on her own right probably

not but that was something she would deal with later first was the bathroom then the consequences of going to the bathroom

with out any help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward was confused what was wrong and why had she not answered him when he had asked her what was wrong. He walked

over to her and placed his had on her shoulder to get her attention she turned to face him and the look on her face was not good

she had a green tint to her which never looked good to begin with but her eyes and a kind of glazed look about them. He asked

her if she needed help but again there was no reply. She stood up and he offered her his hand to help steady her self but she just

pushed it a side and walked out of the room. He stood there for a second where the hell was she going she was in no condition to

up and about then it hit him she probably had to go to the washroom. He nearly laughed and his own stupid ness and followed

her out of the room the bathroom door was already shut so he waited for her to come back out. Thanking the fact that he had

gotten permission to be in the house and had not just snuck in through the window. That would have made him looking after her

just a little bit harder if her father didn't know he was here not that it would mater soon her father would be leaving for work.

Which of course was why he was here so that if any thing happened to her during the day there would be someone there to watch

her. So he had left her room at around 6:30 gone home got his car and come back to come in to the house like a normal human

being. He heard the door shut as her father left for work and then his car start up and as he drove a way. He was startled when he

heard something hit the floor on the other side of the bathroom door. He knocked once then turn the handle on the door it

wouldn't open something was laying in front of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She got to the bathroom just fine see she could do it on her own. She would show them that she was just fine. Wait when had

that ever been her intention o well bathroom time. After finishing up in the bathroom she stood up from the toilet flushed it and

took a step toward the sink. That was when the room really started to spin she went to grab the towel rack but before she could

her world went black and she was falling in to nothingness.


	7. And Then There was Anger

****Sorry I have not up dated in a long time. We will see how this goes things have changed since I started this for example the fourth book coming out. That mean that this story is noncompliant with it not that it ever really was but that another thing all together.**** o right and I own nothing.

**And Then There was Anger**

When Belle finally came to she was back in her bed with the sheets drawn up to her chin. Edward was again sitting by her bed side and as she looked over he stirred from his 'sleep'. Opening his eye she noticed that they were almost completely pitch black. Not a good sign she said so herself but who was she to talk what with all that had been going on. Looking over she diced to ask him why he had not gone out to hunt.

"Edward you have not eaten in a while why don't you go get something I will be fine I promise" she says to him

He gives her a look then says "really your fine. I would not have guessed what with finding you passed out in the bathroom. I can't leave you alone for more than two seconds and something bad happens to you. Do you know how scared I was? Especially when I couldn't get the door opened. You know how lucky you were that Charlie had not gotten home yet. I had to go back out and come in through the window and there you were lying on the floor pale and for a second I thought... I just thought" he looks at her with pleading eyes.

Blushing she looks down at her hands. She had not meant for it to happen that way she had just wanted to show that she was strong and not as inapt as everyone thought she was clearly she had been wrong. Looking back up she could swore if vampires could cry Edward would be doing so right now he had a dejected look on his face.

"I'm sorry" she states. It's the only thing she can think to say but she knows that it is not enough not nearly to fix what happened. But really this was not her fault well not entirely her fault that is what was she to have done waited for someone to come get her to go to the bathroom. Well it would have been less severe she did think her pride could have handled having to tell either Edward or Charlie that she had, had an accident because they had left to go do normal 'human' things. This made her angry the whole thing that was going on with her and the fact that they had been keeping stuff from her giving it to her in bits and pieces she still did not know the whole story about the boy and what had happened to him. She looks up about to ask Edward for the rest of the story and is confronted with those eyes again.

"Ummmmmmm...." is all that comes out of her mouth.

"Yes" Edward inquired

"Nothing" she says but her voices come out a little harsher then she intended it to. She notices him notice this but he says nothing. This further annoys her. Does he not care that something is upsetting her. She huffs angrily again he notices but does not say anything and they fall in to a suffocating silence. She turns away from him and is now looking at the wall of her room. As her anger dies away she does not understand what has brought about these quick mood changes. Slowly turning back around afraid to find that Edward has left because of her selfish behaviour. She is glad to see that he still sits there, still watching and waiting on her.

"I'm sorry" she says again "I just don't understand what's going on with me and I got angry it's like everything is manifested and whatever I am feeling is tenfold" blushing she looks back down at her hands again. In a blink of an eye he is sitting beside her. But she does not want to look at him embarrassed of what she will see in his eyes now. When she does not look up right away he places his hand under her chin and lifts her head up. The sad look is still there but it is accompanied by a sad kind of smile.

"I know you want to know things right this minute about what is going on with you. And I want to tell but you see I only know bits and pieces and so Carlisle and I are trying to get everything together so that it all makes sense... so that it does not over whelmed you. What I told you earlier was true but it was not the whole truth at least not the complete truth but it is what we know and until we know for sure about the other stuff... I just want to make sure that we have all the right fact before you are told more. You understand right, you understand now why we are not telling everything all at once. It's not because I don't think you have a right to know because it your body and it's not me just trying to spare you from the truth. It's so when we tell you it all the truth all that we know without a doubt is true is the facts with no missing....." before he can finish she has wrapped her arms around him.

**Bella's point of view**

"I understand" I say. I don't really well that's not true I do understand but it's just that he has in the past kept things from me because he thought they would hurt me. While this is true if know that at this time that this is not the case but these felling that I'm having are playing on these past doubts. I decide to change the topic back to what we had been first talking about. "But really you do have to get something to eat..." he's about to cut me off but me plough ahead. "If you're worried I might have to go pee again then ask Alice to come and watch me"

"You mean faint"

"Fine put it that way if it makes you feel good but the real problem was the first thing I said" I say this with a smile so that he knows that I know that his worry is not something to scoff at. Well not entirely err there I go again these stupid mode swings. Just then we hear the door open down stairs well I really haven't but Edward has that look that says that there is movement in the house. And there it is the closing of the door. "Bella". "Up stairs Ch... Dad" but really were else would I be other then sleeping. And there he is poking his head around the door smiles at me then notices Edward and gives a nod in his direction. I take this as man code for saying thanks for looking out for my girl or some such thing. Get a hold of mode problem now.

"So how have you been kindo" he asks. I look at Edward expecting him to say something about the bathroom thing but no he keeps silent probably expecting me to step up and say something. No way am I going to, he thinks I can't be on my own any more then Edward does and I don't need two worry warts thanks very much.

"Fine I slept most of the day" I can see out of my eye that this was clearly not what Edward wanted me to say but he still keeps his mouth shut. Thank goodness. Dad leaves going down stairs proclaiming that he will make me some soup. Good god I give Edward a pleading look to say please help him he might actually blow us all up if left alone in the kitchen by himself.

"Charlie wait up why don't I help you with that. This way I can bring up when it's done"

I don't hear the reply but Edward does not come back in to the room so I guess the Charlie has agreed to some help. This leaves me all alone with my thoughts. This under other circumstances would be just fine, but not today not in how my thoughts have been going. It gets me thinking about how they knew about what was happening. Did that mean that they had known all along that this would be happening? Was this way Edward had even looked twice at me the girl that next to him is nothing can offer him nothing that he does not already have.

By the time that Edward has come back up I have worked myself into another angry mood. I glare at him as he sets the soup in front of me. I turn form glaring at him to glaring at the soup. But I don't eat.

"Not hungry" he asks

"I'm fine" I snap back at him and to prove this true I take a big spoon full and shove it in my mouth and wincing as it goes down. Great I have now burnt my tongue. I let it cool down before I take anymore but at least it tasted good. When I'm done I set the bowl aside and snuggle back down in to the bed. My anger has cooled down some and I look over at Edward. Who has still not gone and gotten anything to eat yet himself nor does he look like he will be going any time soon. I'm feeling Edward greedy and which to hear his voice.

"Tell me something" he looks up and at me. "Anything really I just want to hear your voice" I tell him, this makes him smile. And though I have just woken up I am soon lulled to sleep by the sound of his voice.


End file.
